


A Dragon's Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mating, Mild Sexual Content, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a female dragon from Smaug's past returns something deeper than fire burns again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling quite blue lately, and decided to write this story about Smaug falling in love. Now this is Smaug from the book, as I have read The Hobbit and not seen the movie. I do not know what changes if any were made to his character in the movie, so I'm going with the book. This is the first time I've ever written a mating fic, I hope I did good. I really hope that I did Smaug justice as I love this character very much. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I won't be writting anymore about Smaug I think he is a masterpiece that needs to stay untouched at least in my view.

The night sky was dark filled with stars the moon shone brighter than ever before, her wings cut through the sky like a sword.

She knew how to get there to his lair, though why she was going there she had no clue then she remembered. Part of her needed answers, why did he take care of her that night? The night so many years ago when he came to her kingdom, underneath the moonlight they tried to mate.

He gave her gashes because that's how wild it got; her beautiful white wings were gashed. In a move not in his nature, Smaug healed her.

He licked and nursed her wounds till she was better. She didn't understand why he did that, even more so why he left her there on that grassy hill that day after they finished.

Now she flew into his cave, all around her was gold so much gold. Shiny objects everywhere sparkled like stars; she walked very silently on the gold beneath her feet.

She had a way of being very silent, very stealthy when she had to be. She turned the corner and an eye greeted her from beneath the gold.

She knew it was him, he hadn't changed one bit. Still golden and red, still making her heart stop, still catching her off guard. She let out a silent gasp one she had no idea she was holding in, and then he made himself known. 

"I know you are here, I can smell you thief" Smaug said now shaking gold from his body. A thief? Her? Really? From him? Why would she? She had plenty of wealth and she didn't steal it either.

"You amuse me Smaug! I am many things, a thief is not one of them!" she said now making her presence known. "Draya?" he asked looking at her as if for the first time.

 

"So you do remember me, shocked are we?" she asked sarcastically. She was a very impressive white dragon with green eyes and a voice that reminded Smaug of a babbling brook.

My brook he would call her, now she was standing before him. "Hardly anything surprises me" he shot back. "You left me there…you healed me and then you left me there" she said.

"I did….what do you want to hear? That I regret it….that not a day went by….." he mocked. "Do not mock me Smaug, I know you are incapable of love all you feel is revenge" she said.

Smaug let his tail wrap around her and then pin her to the ground. "Smaug!" she growled trying to get away. "Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I suppose it was for some misguided attempt at getting answers from you, or maybe it was because I missed you, you'll never know" she said flipping him with her tail as she got up.

He landed with a mighty thud on the ground, the sound of coins clinking echoing through his lair. They began to wrestle each other, tails and wings going everywhere till he pinned her down.

"Go on! Just do it, just…show me you haven't really changed that you are what they sing about you!" she spat. "Draya, I have already wounded you once do not make me do it again" he threatened in a low growl.

"You do not scare me Smaug! You are nothing more than a…oh!" She gasped as she felt him spread her legs and his lips grazed on her neck. "I am nothing more than what?" he taunted.

"What are you doing?" she managed to say. "I am going to mate with you; you are after all my one true pair" he said. "Since when have I been anything to you? YOU LEFT ME THERE!!" she growled managing to swat him with her tail.

"You're right, I did leave you there, I did heal you, did ever think to ask yourself why I didn't just do away with you?" he hissed.

"You wanted me to find you, so you happen to let me live, I understand that. I do not understand why? Have you ever really cared about me? Or was I some means to an end? I did care about you! I never told anyone how I felt; I carried those feelings with me. And when you left me there, you left my heart withering away" She said coldly though inside she was hurting.

"You think I felt nothing for you? I did feel something, why would I heal you if I did not feel anything? I still feel this for you! Mate with me, let me….as men say make love to you" he said.

"Why? You want to wound me again but instead of leaving me you'll what? You'll throw me down the hill? You'll what?" she taunted angry that her tears were betraying her.

"You are my equal Draya, I do not wound those who are my equals now…." He stopped mid sentence as she pulled him down to her. "You want to make love? You want to mate with me? Show me, if you feel anything for me show me" she said.

He spread her legs, she felt him preparing her for what was to come. She winced; no one ever said that it was pleasant.

After what felt like ages, he slipped between her legs. She gasped, her white wings spread on the golden ground.

"You look so enchanting, my brook" He whispered beginning to move. They coiled around each other; she gazed into his eyes moving with him. Their moans and grunts were heard throughout his lair.

Suddenly her mind wondered what if this worked? What if they had an offspring? Could Smaug care for an offspring? She kept watching him closely as he was about climax.

 She had never seen him look so magnificent, his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. She could see every spark of sweat on his scales; they shimmered like tiny sun beams.

 

When it was all said and done they curled around each other. "Well?" he asked after a while. "You were amazing" she said knowing full well she was stroking his ego.

"You were quite amazing yourself" he said letting his tail touch hers. "I always want to see you like this" she said. "Like what?" he asked.

"Full of bliss as you climax wrapping your wings around me, Smaug if I am with offspring after this you better not….because it would kill me if you got killed or if you left me, I would die" She said. "

"I will not leave you again" he vowed holding her tightly. She gazed into his eyes laying her head on his chest, his heart was beating steadily now.

"Draya my…." He wanted to say. "I love you too Smaug" she said now feeling sleep take over. Smaug watched her sleeping in his arms, now it seemed he was whole again.

THE END     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
